Le doute du frère
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.12] Seul, allongé sur un lit d'hôtel, Sam réfléchissait. Non, il doutait. Avait-il encore un frère? Ce dernier avait-il encore un cœur?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un premier OS sur l'épisode 9.12! Ça se passe juste après l'épisode, et il n'y a pas vraiment des spoilers, ce sont juste les pensées de Sam.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Couché sur mon lit d'hôtel très inconfortable, j'écoute le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. Dean met un sacré temps pour prendre sa douche. J'entends l'eau couler depuis au moins cinq minutes, le tout sans interruption. Je devrais m'inquiéter pour lui, mais au lieu de cela, je profite juste de de la paix que je peux avoir. Loin de lui et de ses mensonges.

L'horloge tourne, je reste allongé en fixant le plafond du regard. Très sale, souillé par le temps. Même un bon nettoyage ne lui redonnerait pas bonne mine, à ce plafond. Comme le temps peut abimer des choses, quand j'y pense…

Il y a neuf ans, j'étais normal, j'avais une vie tranquille avec Jessica, je faisais des études qui m'intéressaient et ma vie était entre mes mains. Certes il y avait encore des démons, mais ils n'étaient pas encore dangereux, du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne. Il m'a si vite entrainé dans le monde que j'avais fuis.

Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ici, allongé sur un maudit lit, à compter les minutes en attendant que la douche s'arrête. Ça dure depuis bientôt dix minutes et pourtant nous n'avons pas roulé une journée entière. Il nous a juste fallu quatre heures. Quatre heures d'enfer, enfermé avec celui qui fut pendant un temps mon frère.

Dean n'est plus mon frère cependant. J'ai mal au cœur de le dire, mais comment puis-je me prétendre être son frère quand nous n'agissons plus comme tels ? Je n'ai pas encore la réponse, je me contente juste d'attendre que le temps passe. Continuer la chasse n'était pas ce que je voulais au départ, mais Dean m'y a entrainé.

Et maintenant, je veux quitter définitivement cet enfer. Ne plus être vu comme un chasseur. Ne plus porter d'armes mortelles. Ne plus être un fardeau pour les autres et pouvoir contrôler ma vie telle que je l'entends. Garth a réussi cet exploit depuis des mois, et il n'est pas mort. Il sait comment se cacher des chasseurs qui ne voient que le loup en lui. Bon, c'est un ancien chasseur, normal qu'il sache comment se dissimuler avec habilité.

Plus je pense à cette aventure avec le retour de Garth et plus je me pose des questions. Je ne veux pas repenser à Madison, une pauvre femme qui s'est transformée en loup-garou, et qui a dû mourir parce que nous avions tous peur qu'elle fasse du mal, y compris elle-même avait peur. Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit de la faute de Dean, pas totalement, car j'ai aussi accepté qu'elle meurt. Mais les questions que je me pose, elles concernent Dean, et je crains bien que les réponses trouvées ne m'éloignent davantage de lui.

Quinze minutes que l'eau coule, Dean exagère beaucoup, là ! Je m'assois un peu plus confortablement sur ce qu'on appelle un lit, et mes oreilles se dressent. Attentivement, j'écoute tous les bruits, car une petite peur m'envahit. Non, pas de la peur, juste une petite inquiétude qui va vite s'en aller. Mon frère d'armes et d'infortune doit sans doute s'amuser sous l'eau.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas un seul son autre que celui de l'eau qui sort de la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'il veut voir mes réactions ? Je ne ferais pas le premier pas cette fois, Dean. Je t'ai déjà tout dit, je ne viendrais pas te chercher par la main en te suppliant de me pardonner. Plus maintenant. J'ai tant envie de lui dire ça.

La question que je me pose se résume en quelques mots, finalement : Dean a-t-il encore un cœur ? Car je doute de plus en plus, même si mon cœur essaye d'arrêter ces pensées. Je ne suis plus sûr que mon grand-frère ait encore la capacité de ressentir des émotions. Je ne suis plus sûr qu'il se comporte comme un humain.

Vingt minutes que l'eau coule, et j'ai envie de prendre ma douche. Dès qu'il sortira, il va m'entendre ! Qui va payer la facture après, hein ?! Ce n'est même pas important, en fait. Je veux juste quitter cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. J'étouffe avec lui, avec mon frère, celui qui m'a tant trahi et qui me reproche des erreurs qu'il dit m'avoir pardonné. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que m'allier à Ruby était une mauvaise chose, je sais que j'aurais dû rester avec lui et papa quand j'étais plus jeune, mais j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie ! Je sais qu'il m'en veut d'avoir sauté dans la Cage avec Lucifer, mais avais-je le choix ?! Non, je ne l'avais pas, et cette décision me convenait bien. Je sauvais la planète, et ensuite, j'étais en paix. Plus d'anges et plus d'Apocalypse, plus de démons ni l'image d'une famille déchirée.

Bah non, Dean a encore choisi pour moi. Enfin, non, là, c'était Cas'. Il a oublié de me rendre mon âme, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre à ce moment-là.

Et voilà qu'avec les épreuves, je me sentais prêt à reposer en paix. Dean m'a redonné une raison de vivre, lui, mais peut-il comprendre que je ne suis pas dépendant de lui ? Avant, je l'étais, bien sûr. Moi sans Dean, ce n'était plus moi, mais les temps ont changé. Quand la Mort a voulu me reprendre, j'ai dit oui. J'étais vraiment prêt à mourir, et voilà que mon frère, la seule personne en dehors de Cas' à qui je peux faire confiance, voilà que lui, il me trahit en me forçant à trainer un ange avec moi. Le tout sans que je le sache, bien sûr.

Comment espère-t-il que je vais lui pardonner ? Nous avons tous les deux faits des erreurs, mais je n'ai pas trahi la volonté de mon frère en l'obligeant à rester en vie par des moyens qui font peur !

Et à cause de sa décision, à cause de moi, Kevin est mort. Kevin, mon petit frère, celui que j'aurais aimé avoir. Celui que j'ai tué sans en être conscient, mais j'ai encore les images de sa mort dans mon esprit. Comment pardonner à Dean d'avoir fait de moi le meurtrier de mon petit frère de cœur ? Comment ? Même Castiel n'y changera rien, Dean n'est désormais plus que mon frère d'armes, mon collègue.

S'il veut redevenir mon frère, alors il doit me prouver que je peux encore avoir confiance en lui. Je ne chercherais pas à faire d'erreurs, j'attends juste de voir s'il saura reprendre ma confiance. Il y aura du boulot, mais je ne suis pas dépendant de lui, il faut qu'il comprenne que nous ne sommes peut-être plus faits pour rouler sur les Etats-Unis ensemble. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je veux vivre _ma_ vie, et non la sienne.

La douche s'est arrêtée, ah, enfin ! Je me décide à me lever, mes jambes toutes engourdies me portent malgré elles et moi jusqu'à la porte. Non, ce n'est pas de la peur, ce n'est pas non plus de l'inquiétude. C'est de la curiosité.

Je tends mes oreilles.

Mon souffle s'accélère.

Dean pleure derrière la porte.

Ma tête se baisse, car je me sais coupable, mais je le sais aussi coupable.

Mon frère a un cœur.

Ne pleure pas, Dean.

Cesse de t'accrocher à cette idée de rester avec moi.

Ne pleure plus, grand-frère.

* * *

**En ce qui me concerne, je soutiens l'avis de Sam et je suis de son côté cette fois.  
**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu! A très vite pour d'autres textes (:**


End file.
